


Down the Aisle

by zipplekink



Series: Slow and High Tempo [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's Wedding Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a drabble, but I wanted to post it on here for those who enjoyed Slow and High Tempo but do not have a tumblr/twitter. I haven't written much lately but I've missed writing for SaHT so I might post some more drabbles at http://zipplekink.tumblr.com/tagged/SaHT. I hope you enjoy!!

Oliver tilts his chin up, allowing Liam to fix his bowtie. He has never been good at tying them, and Liam is glad for it. It gives him a small moment for him to feel like Oliver is still his little one, still reliant on his Papa.

He _is_ his little one, always will be - even though his shoulders are broad and his beard full, and he is shorter than Liam but no longer small enough to hold to his chest. Even though Liam watched him walk across the stage a few weeks ago to accept the diploma he had worked so hard for, and now is about to walk with him down the _aisle_.

It is still a difficult concept for him to wrap his head around, Oliver getting married. Though he has been right by his and Connor’s side as they planned every detail. It feels odd, and he can’t fight off the memory of the first moment he ever saw Oliver’s chubby little red face, held him in his arms all those years ago -

“Alright, Papa?” Oliver asks, not looking at him. He is nervous, his cheeks have been bright red all morning, and his fingers haven’t stopped ticking against his thighs. “Your eyes are red.”

Liam huffs out a laugh, tightening his tie before patting Oliver’s cheeks. He had cried all morning, but he isn’t ever going to admit it. Not even to Zayn, who had laughed against his cheek even though tears slipped down his own. “Of course, I’m alright. Are you?”

A grin tugs at Oliver’s lips as he drags his teeth over his bottom lip, giving Liam a jerky shrug that reminds him so much of Zayn. He swears Ollie looks more like his Baba than he does him. “‘Course. Just gettin’ married or whatever. Not a big deal.”

Liam snorts at the nervous waver in his son’s voice, pulling Oliver close so he can press a kiss to his forehead. The tears build up quickly in his throat, his heart erratic in his chest and he is glad Oliver no longer squirms away from his too long of forehead kisses like he used to when he was younger.

“Hey Ollie,” his youngest boy interrupts, wrapping his fingers around his big brother’s wrist. Zayn pads behind Wally, fingers pressed to the back of his head to guide him. Wally presses his palms to his own suit, glancing down at it. “Do I look Best Man ready?”

Oliver huffs out a laugh, tucking his finger under Wally’s chin. “‘Course. Where’s my flower girl?”

A girlish giggle sounds behind them, an excited sound that tugs at Liam’s heart strings and makes him turn around. Anya runs from Ollie’s other groomsmen, Alfie, to her big brother, fingers tugging at her dress before she twirls around to show it off.

“Me,” Anya giggles, cheeks round and eyes bright as she looks up at her older brother, but reaches for Zayn’s hand. Waliyha had curled her hair into big curls, making them bounce with every step. There are flowers woven throughout her dark hair, matching the mint green ones printed on her dress.

Zayn lifts her so she can be face to face with Oliver, as Wally clings to his side. It makes Liam’s heart ache, especially when Zayn’s hand slides against his lower back, grounding him and bringing him in like he knows about the happy ache in his chest but his need to comforted.

“Papa’s gonna cry again,” Oliver says, rolling his eyes but his lips quirk up. Liam frowns, lips pouting out but the tears bubble up over his eyelids before he can stop them.

+*

Liam sucks in a breath, peeking at the crowd of people in front of them. His family sits in the front of the aisle with Zayn’s, Niall and Harry behind them. Maria guides Anya down the aisle, wiggling her fingers at Layla and Danny who sit close to the aisle. She keeps a firm hand wrapped around the little ones, because she has a tendency to start running without warning.

“I have to go get my seat,” Zayn says quietly under the music. His lips graze over his cheek, his palm pressed over Liam’s heart. “Just breathe, jaan. You look more nervous than Ollie.”

Liam laughs quietly, but it feels tense. He does feel nervous, nervous to lose a piece of him even though he knows that is not the case. He just wants Oliver to be little again, dependent on him and dragging around stuffed tigers everywhere, and not moving out and starting his own life without him.

Starting a family, giving them grandchildren. Liam sucks in a breath, trying to calm himself before he jumps too far ahead of himself and starts to panic.  

“I am,” Liam whispers, glancing at Oliver, whose cheeks blow out as he exhales and fidgets with his tie nervously. “Our boy is all grown up.”

Zayn smiles softly, his features warm enough to warm through Liam, before planting a kiss to Liam’s lips. “Always our little boy, though. Just look at his eyes.”

Liam’s smile feels more genuine as he nods, watching his son. He does see it, that brightness that has been there ever since he was small enough to be cradled in Liam’s arms, the round cheeks and the constant curious cock of his head.

“Break a leg,” Zayn laughs, as he moves away from Liam, but he barely gets a foot away from him before Oliver is reaching out with a panic stricken look on his face.

“Where you goin’ Baba?” Oliver asks, frowning as he circles his fingers around Zayn’s wrist. Liam’s heart jumps up into his throat, making the tears there feel harder to swallow down. “I want you to walk me down, too.”

Zayn’s mouth falls open slightly, something breaking across his face as he stares at their son. He only nods, swallowing before he is taking the arm opposite of the one Liam takes.

Liam watches Niall whistle, fingers between his lips as the three of them step out. All eyes turn to them, to Oliver, as they make their way down the aisle. Oliver’s shaky exhale tugs his eyes to him, and he intertwines their fingers, watching Zayn do the same.

Oliver’s eyes are planted before them, on Connor who looks back at him with an expression on his face that reminds him of the one Zayn wore when they married. He looks at his husband then, wearing the same look on his face even after all these years.

“Love you beta,” he hears Zayn whisper as they stop, the tears evident in his voice. He makes a note to tease Zayn about it later, payback for all the teasing he dealt with this morning.

“Love you more,” Liam says, letting out a choked laugh before kissing Oliver’s cheek and unlinking his arm. He swallows thickly before glancing at Connor, whose eyes never leave Oliver’s face.


End file.
